


New feelings

by EnragedScarlett



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Eating, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-canon after "The Future", Slice of Life, sister bonding, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnragedScarlett/pseuds/EnragedScarlett
Summary: Jasper eats for the first time.
Relationships: Jasper/Amethyst
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	New feelings

It is a hot summer day in beach city. Humans would relax and sit out at the beach, gems would work at Funland handing out lemonade to humans, and everything was perfectly fine. Except, it wasn't. Steven, leader of little homeschool, had left. Many gems had missed him, especially Steven's closest family and friends. Things escalated from there though, as gems all across little homeworld had decided to celebrate a new event. It was called: "Be the Steven you want to see in the world!" Many gems have added Steven's shirt to their forms, walking around, laughing, talking, and deciding to try things that Steven used to do, such as eating. The grumpy gem at little homeschool who kept to herself, had seen this all happening right before her eyes. She often was found leaning against a tree, studying the gems before her. In this case, she observed a couple of gems putting some strange substance in their mouth holes. Tch, what a disgusting act. Jasper saw how gems reacted when they ate, stars forming in their pathetic eyes, mouths drooling for more, words could go on based on how _gross_ it was to Jasper.

"Hey, sis." Jasper was admittedly a little startled when she saw the runt behind her, seeing her staring at other gems, like a creep.

"What do **you** want, runt? You here to waste my time even further?"

"Well, I guess you could call it that..." Jasper rolls her eyes at that statement. How could the weakling suddenly accept her criticizing, offensive statements? 

"Just tell me what you're purpose for coming here is."

"Well, I've noticed how often you've been staring at gems consuming junk, you seem pretty invested in the concept, and well..." Jasper raises an eyebrow, as the runt hesitated.

"I think I should introduce it to you."

"Introduce what now?"

"Eating of course!" Eyes glimmering, Amethyst looks up at Jasper, her hands balled into fists as a wide grin is on her face.

"You think I'd care about that _thing_ these idiots are doing with their mouths??"

"Trust me, I understand how you feel."

"Tch..."

"No really, I do! When I saw humans eat at first, I thought it was weird, and yet, I was still so invested in the idea. And when I first tried eating... **it felt like life had just begun."** Jasper, doubtingly looks down at the Amethyst, about to refuse the offer. Yet, she remembered what Steven told her. _Go find something better to do with your life._ The very statement had impacted her mood a lot, it felt like knives were being pointed at her, the knives representing all her insecurities. Yet, she could care less. She always cared less, because she hated herself, she'd allow herself to be shattered over and over just to make herself suffer, because that's what she deserved. Yet, her diamond would be even more irritated and disappointed with her if she didn't change her life for the better, or at least attempt to. She had decided.

"Ugh, fine."

"WAIT, SERIOUSLY??!"

"Stop smiling so much, it's only a one time thing, runt."

"Yeah, yeah...now what are we waiting for, COME ON!" Jasper follows behind the Amethyst, already regretting her decisions. 

_A few minutes later..._

"...So uh, why are you in front of me, again?"

"I'm not going to be following someone who's weaker than me." Amethyst rolls her eyes in annoyance, quite irritated of how much of a jerk Jasper could be.

"Ugh, whatever. Well we're here anyways, whether you like it or not."

"Here where? I see nothing."

"..ugh, to your right.." Jasper looks up at the building before her, examining the design of the building, seeing green stripes on the roof with red stripes running along with it. She examined a familiar yellow circle, with smaller red circles on top of it, which had the same design as a certain product she saw gems eating before as well. She saw a slogan underneath the drawing, called "Fish Stew Pizza". Jasper was displeased.

"Tch...this is it???"

"Jasper...you haven't even went in yet."

"I don't have to go in to know that this puny little store is going to be a disappointment." Amethyst looked back at Jasper, feeling hopeless. But then, an idea popped into her mind. _Heh, this was going to play out well._

"Hey, do you know that Steven used to come here very often?" Jasper eyes widened a bit, Amethyst could swear she saw a bit of regret in the larger gem's eyes. She smirked.

"He loved this place, and pizza was one of his favorite foods to eat."

"You're joking, he saw interest in _this_ place??"

"Oh, definitely!" Jasper started walking toward the place, non hesitantly. _This sure worked like a charm._

Inside the pizza place, there were a bunch of humans and gems alike, chatting while snacking on some pizza. Bixbite was working on the front counter, making contact with Amethyst, she enthusiastically smiled. 

"Hey again, Ames! How may I help you?"

"Bixbite, my dude! I'll order the usual for myself. As for Jasper...make whatever you think would suit a beginner." Amethyst winked, as Bixbite's eyes glimmered, a bold idea striking her mind, causing her to immediately get to work, a smile planted on her face.

"Got it, Ames. It'll be 17 dollars in total, and this order will take around 7-8 minutes."

"Thanks! Hey Jas, where do ya wanna sit?" Jasper looks out the door, and looks back at the shorter gem, irritated once again. 

"I'm not sitting around these inferiors, runt." Amethyst looks back at the quartz, confused.

"What do you mean?" 

"What's there to explain?"

"No, how are they inferior..?" She asked, apparently pulling a trigger, as Jasper raises her voice.

"I'm the ** _Ultimate quartz_** , I came out better than all these other pathetic gems have! I don't need to be around a bunch of annoying defects, I am more than capable of eating by myself without all the noises coming from these hysterical, PITIFUL weaklings!" Amethyst lost it. 

"Ultimate quartz? You call yourself that a LOT, don't you? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? WHY CAN'T YOU ENJOY ANYTHING I'M TRYING TO OFFER TO YOU? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME??! WELL I'M TRYING SO HARD, JASPER, SO HARD TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! DON'T YOU APPRECIATE MY EFFORT, OR DO YOU FIND THAT IRRITATING AS WELL?? 'ULTIMATE QUARTZ', HA, IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE MORE LIKE THE ULTIMATE JERK!" She yells, drawing attention to the rest of the gems in the room. They all stare at Jasper, as they start to recognize her. Amethyst looks back at Jasper, guilt plagues her mind. She swore she could see a dark orange blush creep on the larger gem's face, as she stomps out of the room. Bixbite looks at amethyst, concerned.

"Is everything ok..?" She says quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Amethyst calmly claims reassuringly.

"I'll take care of her, you continue doing your job!" She tells the crab-like gem, holding a thumbs-up sign at her. That seemed to convince her, as Bixbite smiled back, continuing what she was doing, and the other gems and humans at the tables eating did start chatting again as well. Amethyst sighed peacefully, and quickly went outside the building. Amethyst scans the environment, seeking the orange quartz's presence. Where was she?? What has Amethyst done?? 

"JASPER?!" She yells, but no answer was gained. She looks around the building, looking left and right. As she finally looks up, she spots wild, fluffy white hair, on the roof. Could that be her?? She jumps up, spotting the quartz sitting down, arms hugging her knees as she hung her head low. A sting of regret hits Amethyst. 

"Hey..." Jasper refuses to look at Amethyst. The younger quartz approaches the orange gem, sitting down beside her quietly.

"Hey, look..I'm sorry. I know this all is hard for you. Your life revolved around your diamond, which was based off of a lie. You were born in the worst kindergarten on earth-"

"Thanks for reminding me, brat." Now it's Amethyst's turn to blush.

"I'm not trying to mock you, I just think you deserve so much better, especially after everything you've went through I-I mean, things don't HAVE to be this way! I'm just trying to paint a brighter picture here, it's you that just won't accept my help. Why don't you accept my help?"

Jasper looks up at the sky, eyebrows furrowed, voice cracking, yet deep, dark.

"We all get what we deserve." Jasper looks at Amethyst, eyes dead, staring into the shorter quartz's soul.

"I never deserved help."

...

"Well, I think you do. Even if you don't want my help, I'll give it to you against your will, you know why? Because nobody deserves to suffer...even jerks like you, Jasper." The larger gem chuckles quietly to herself, feeling love was foreign to her, and she admired the feeling, yet she still hated it, she hated feeling loved because she thought she was not meant to be loved. She didn't deserve it. And yet, fate has decided that Amethyst was going to care for her no matter what. She doesn't like or admire the defect as much, yet she had come to appreciate the younger quartz's care for her, because she needed someone to care for her or at least show that Jasper was worth being cared for. Jasper blinked back tears, as she looks in the opposite direction of Amethyst.

"You're such a defect..."

"I know, but I'm the best defect you'd meet." Jasper snorts, turning her head back to face the smaller quartz.

"Don't get cocky with me now."

A yell from inside the pizza place interrupted the conversation between the two, as the food was ready. The quartzes head inside, Jasper following Amethyst with a stern expression on her face.

"Here's your order, you two. The 'fish-stew special' with extra grated Parmesan, and the 'Feta-premium' with extra fish!" Bixbite said, handing over the smelly, gracious boxes of pizza for the 2.

"Thank you! Have a great rest of your day, Bix!"

.

Amethyst and Jasper hiked to the forest where it was less crowded, and the two sat on a fallen tree, as Amethyst opened the box, a heavenly aroma filling the air. Jasper looks at the box, remembering how other gems would feast upon this triangular slice of food.

"First things first, Jasper. I want you to shape shift a couple of things.."  
  


_A couple of minutes later, after a lot of convincing and arguing..._

"Now you're ready to try a slice!" Amethyst says excitement obvious in her voice, as she eagerly hands Jasper a slice of pizza. The larger gem hesitates to try it, sticking her tongue out, as she squeezes her eyes shut. When tasting a bit of the salt that was on the slice, her curiosity kicked in. She takes a bite, taking in the flavors, and she at first feels like this isn't at all as good as she expected. Then, as soon as she swallows slowly like Amethyst told her to, her eyes shined, her taste buds felt like they were on fire, this was so much to take in at once...IT WAS POWERFUL! Jasper took another bite, chewing at a faster pace than the last, yet she keeps control of herself, keeping herself stable enough to swallow without choking. Soon enough, both Jasper and Amethyst have finished half the box (With Amethyst eating a little more than half.) Both groaning, Amethyst breaks up the silence.

"So...how did eating for your first time feel?" Jasper keeps her face as displeased as she could.

"It was alright enough for my liking, could've been better." Amethyst opens Jasper's pizza box, seeing how much the larger quartz ate.

"Dude, you ate half the box... **I knew you were going to LOVE it.."** She says, in a mocking-sort of way, Jasper slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Tch, shut up, Amethyst." Eyes lock on the larger quartz the moment she says that. Jasper turns her head, to see Amethyst staring at her with stars in her eyes.

"What is it now??"

"You called me...BY MY NAME!!" Amethyst clarifies, surprise shown on her face. Jasper turns her head the other way, smirking.

"That was a one time thing too, runt."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took me at least an hour to complete. I honestly loved the idea of Jasper bonding with Amethyst after Steven leaving because I think these two would have a potentially great relationship if anything. Amethyst and Jasper have lots of similarities, and I know the idea of the two bonding was dropped in canon, but you know what, that won't stop me from further exploring their relationship with each other through this fic. This is how I think their relationship will start progressing forward, sure Jasper's nicknames can be irritating, but sooner or later, Amethyst will have to get used to Jasper. Also, the idea of Jasper eating had always intrigued me, so I had to write about that. Also for the sake of Jasper being happier.


End file.
